Many apparatus require systems for the coordinated, simultaneous discharged of two or more fluids for mixing thereof outside of the apparatus. For example, a spray apparatus may require a system for the mixture of a gas and a spray product outside of the spray apparatus. Beverage dispensing machines may require the mixture of two fluids such as a soft drink syrup and carbonated water, or coffee and cream. Additional such apparatus requiring the mixture of fluids in either gaseous or liquid state include acetylene torch systems, apparatus for mixing of various resins to form plastics or adhesives, and many more. Such apparatus require separate fluid conduits through the apparatus for conducting the fluids to the point of mixture outside of the apparatus. The fluids are either separately valved through the apparatus or involve relative complex valving or nozzle mechanisms to simultaneously transmit the fluids through the apparatus through separate conduits.